Neon Demon
Introduction to Neon Demon Story/lore here (WIP) Story/lore here (WIP) Services at Neon Demon Jobs at Neon Demon Entertainer: Entertainers should act first and foremost as hosts/hostesses by greeting customers when they arrive and offering to assist them in finding a seat. This time should be taken to introduce themselves and ensure they do all of the following with each person they greet *Introduce themselves and declare their position. Ex: “I am Ajanu, Dancer/Escort of The Neon Demon.” *Ask if they are meeting with someone specific and if their party is already here. *If their party is not here, offer to escort them to a seat. *If the escort has food/drink license; offer to take their order and fetch it for them. *If the escort does NOT have a license, offer to relay their order to staff at the bar or the auto-tender. *If no bartender/cook is available, offer to call for one over the group comm. *Ask if they are aware of all the services available within The Neon Demon and offer to show them the menu *Offer to perform any of the services available under your job title or to find another dancer/escort that fits their taste (call over the group comm if necessary.) *ALWAYS politely leave them be, especially if they ask you to at any point. We do not want to make them uncomfortable by forcing any of this on them, but you should at least attempt the above in order. If they shoo you away after your introduction? Leave them be. *Your job as a dancer and escort is a fun one. Make it fun, make yourself unique. Roleplay with other dancers and escorts, play off of one another to draw in more people. Advertise that you are on duty at The Neon Demon in Trade Comm and always feel free to form, for yourself, a ‘fan-base.’ 'Bouncer:' Your job is the protection of the club itself, its property, its staff and its patrons. The life of staff and bystanders are priority over all else. Your duties at the ND are risky, but dangerous. However, the more security presence we have at any given time the less risky things become for you and the club. Handcuffs are also your best friend. So here are some quick looks at your duties and responsibilities as well as additional requirements for you as security. *Be professional. You are to be simultaneously welcoming, while also maintaining a ‘presence’ that shows others you are ready to go at any moment to ensure the club remains a safe and neutral territory. *Keep your equipment stocked. If you come to the club to work, but don’t have some basic things like handcuffs, nullifiers, etc, well… Ask a manager if you need some handcuffs or non-lethal utilities. You must ALWAYS carry handcuffs. *Don’t group up. Spread around the club to maintain hearing range on everything as much a your attention always (basically chat range, but remember you cant auto hear everything icly in a busy/noisy club (lore wise there npc’s out and about too not just what you see from other players)) *Report. Report. REPORT! ANY time you have to step in on a little squabble or draw weapons and defend life and limb, report it. We will set up a security forum just for this purpose that all staff can see but only management and security can reply to. Additionally, members of Security may request the following Equipment be issued to them: * Adhesive_Grenade * EMP_Grenade * Flashbang_Grenade * Smoke_Grenade * Flare * Hand_Cuffs * Rubber_Bullets * Flash_Light_(Permanent) * S_s_Pistol_Class_(Permanent) * S_s_StunGun_Class_(Permanent) * S_s_Stun_Class_(Permanent) * ID_Scanner_(Permanent) 'Bartending:' One of the busiest and potentially most fun jobs in this club. It’s almost like magic. Someone stands behind the bar in the evening and no one is in the club, and then you turn around and OUT OF NOWHERE, someone is seated at the bar. Congratulations, you have customers! But more importantly, you are absolutely essential to the club’s success. With that in mind, here are your expectations for being a part of the team. Have flare, chat with the patrons if they are at the bar. Think of any good experience you have had IRL at a bar. The little flirty winks, the compliments, the jokes. These are all things that will get you tips (Or, around here, probably laid too!) Don’t just post ‘Makes their drink’ give it flare, give it presentation, tease them or impress them. Have fun! Give your work personality. 'Cooking:' Cooks are to craft all the hud food as well as craft rp food when needed should anyone at the bar order anything, very similar to being a bartender. You don;t always have to be in the kitchen you mostly will be at the bar waiting for orders. When you are busy the entertainers may be waiters and assist in bringing food and drink orders to those that can complete such tasks Cleaning: You keep the club smell nice, the room sheets clean, the bar, the kitchen, kiba’s desk. You name it! Need to know Information for Members = (PLEASE READ BEFORE APPLICATION) = Customer Dress Policy: Customers are generally required to remain at least partially clothed at all times both inside the main club area and in the front area of the club that is viewable from the street. Exceptions to this are as follows: *Customers can be naked in the showers in the bathroom *Customers can be naked in the bath house and private rooms *Customers may be allowed to be naked in the main interior club area during special events. Such events will make special note of the exception. *Customers may be unclothed down to their underwear when hiring a lap dance from a dancer in the main club area and paying for a naked lap dance. (To be fully naked they need to either be in one of the (semi)private rental areas or be in the main club during a period of time where there is an exception in place for naked patrons. 'Employee Uniform/Dress Policy:' There is currently no standard uniform for most staff positions. Dancers and Escorts are however highly encouraged to wear suggestive or revealing clothing or even be completely naked should they so choose. Bartenders are generally encouraged to at least wear pants and a shirt for sanitary reasons, while Security Staff and Cooks are required to wear either Pants and Shirt or Pants and Sports Bra along with shoes or boots while on duty in such roles. Wearing Armour and displaying obvious weaponry is also encouraged but not required as it serves as a visual deterrent. This includes bouncers who double as escorts while they are on duty as a bouncer. During special events Security Staff are allowed to wear appropriately themed clothing. Whatever your clothing, keep in mind the theme of this SIM. It is a DARK Sci-Fi and Cyberpunk setting where bad things happen to all people. As the Neon Demon is located INSIDE the colony, think of examples presented in the Race and Appearance Guidelines presented by the sim’s Theme Team. Employee Combat/Conflict Policy: ~WIP~ 'Employee Benefits:' Like many businesses, employees of the club have a few benefits available to them. First off, any medical expenses for injuries obtained while working at the club are generally covered by the club. This is especially true for security staff and escorts but extends to all staff. Exceptions to this can be made in the event the cause was deemed entirely the employee’s fault in a very serious matter but generally employees are given the benefit of the doubt. This however does not extend to surgical procedures or other voluntary medical expenses, nor necessarily to injuries obtained while outside of the club. However in the event an employee becomes injured (especially as a result of being caught in a terrorist attack) it is up to the discretion of an assistant manager or higher to cover the employee’s medical bills. Additionally, employees get a discounted rate on room/bath rentals by 20%(extends to their plus 1) and 20% off hud food and 15% off hud drink, lastly rp food and rp drink free. Employees are also provided with some basic equipment upon being hired (Click on the ND Starter pack located inside the dressing/locker room). Security staff and possibly other staff may also be issued equipment especially in regards to non lethal weapons and ammunition to be utilized in dealing with attacks in the club. However this equipment is limited in availability due to the added costs, and may not always be available. Employees may also request a loan as part of their benefits. This is primarily aimed towards bouncers who need equipment in order to properly protect both themselves, and the Neon Demon, it’s patrons and their fellow employees. Loans come in the following forms: * Small, no interest loan. (50,000 maximum) payable in weekly installments of 5,000 credits * Large, low interest loan. (200,000 Maximum) payable in weekly installments of 10,000 credits with a 10% interest rate per month on the remaining balance * Large, interest free loan. (200,000 Maximum). Payable in weekly installments of 10,000 credits. This option is only available to select employees with an established record of reliability and have been with the Neon Demon (previously Journey’s End) for a period of no less than one year. All loans require approval of either of the two owners (Kiba or Mochi). Loans are subject to availability of funds. 'Container Rules:' Only specific people can withdraw from the box. This is to prevent theft of items. All deposits and withdrawals from the box are tracked in the HUD,meaning if you deposit money towards a room, that gets tracked as well, allowing us to see if you’ve been actively selling services etc. If an employee requires an item from the box, they can ask any manager or other individual with special rights to withdraw items for them. This should be most common for bouncers needing equipment or replacement consumables or cooks/bartenders needing ingredients to make something for a customer. 'How To’s For Staff!' 'Renting out rooms' When a customer requests use of a private room or bath slot, do nothing until they have paid first. For all goods and services, you will always collect payment first. Once they have paid the correct amount for the time they are requesting, deposit the amount (minus any tip) directly into the container. (using @deposit Credit while within 5m of the container.) After the amount has been deposited, click the blue holo-keyboard by the barback and under the neon drink menu and select either the red or blue room if they are using a private room. If they are using a bath slot, select the Baths and then the correct number of slots that were purchased. If they rented the baths privately (meaning all slots) then be sure to select all slots. Doing this tells the intruder detection system to expect guests. This keyboard can only be controlled by members of the Neon Demon group. Crafting Food/Drink items: From time to time, customers will request food/drink items that are actual items used in the ROE Inventory HUD system. They will often bring their own materials for these, but sometimes will not. The following is how you should handle the request for a HUD-based item to be made. #'DO NOT handle HUD' item crafting requests if you do not have a Crafting_Neuro-Implant_(Permanent) currently installed into an implant/profession slot on your character. #If you are a cook/bartender, roleplay out taking the order and collecting any materials they brought with them. Once they’ve given you the materials, you will find the crafting bench in the kitchen. Stand within 5m of the bench, click it, select the item you wish to craft from the pop-up menu, then type in the quantity you wish to have crafted and submit. Be sure to let the customer know by sending them a log in IMs if the resulting rolls ended up in any failures and loss of materials. If you had failures with no losses of materials, simply rinse and repeat until you have the correct amount that the customer wanted made. #If the customer does NOT have materials, click on the ND Container behind the bar and review its contents to see if we have the materials in stock and then coordinate with a member of management to retrieve the materials necessary for the order. #If materials are provided, charge ONLY our crafting price and keep 20% for yourself. #If materials are NOT provided, charge base cost of materials + crafting fee and keep 20% for yourself. The remainder is to be deposited into the ND container. (You can calculate base material cost by reviewing the crafting/breakdown and vendor prices/location databases in the ROE HUD Website ) Any excess above''' these costs goes to the crafter as a tip.''' Neon Demon Application Please read whole wiki before applying. Applying is only one stage, you still must meet with head staff Icly after filling this out. Recruiters shall contact you Icly to arrange a interview time and date. Neon Demon Application Category:Organizations Category:Careers